


Два капитана

by traily



Series: Тереза-верс [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traily/pseuds/traily
Summary: Пали они вместе.Неудивительно, что и Адом стали править так же.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens)
Series: Тереза-верс [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885192
Kudos: 4





	Два капитана

**Author's Note:**

> ундервуд - два капитана.   
> и что вы мне сделаете, я люблю демонов.

Пали они вместе. 

Неудивительно, что и Адом стали править так же. 

Конечно, над землёй не поняли — откуда им, беспечным, глупым? Конечно, возопили о коварстве падшего ангела, прекраснейшего из величайших, посадили его на трон из костей да поставили всех без разбору пред ним колени. 

Люцифера, венценосного владыку, навязанная ему слухами да сказками корона раздражала: давила на виски, мешала множиться рогам, да и металл был мерзкий даже на вид. 

Вельзевула, верного лорда, веселила: он цеплял её серпом, прокручивал золотым кольцом на потеху другим князьям, да раскланивался перед ней и носителем её шутливо, дрожа бесполезными перьями не в подобострастном страхе, а от смеха гудящего, низкого. 

А трон они вышвырнули сразу — в первое подвернувшееся лавовое озеро. 

Интересно, грохотал утробным громом Люцифер над их новым домом, пробовал ли хоть кто из смертных посидеть на костяном седалище? И смеялся рокотом первых далёких гроз, слышных даже из-под земли. 

Люди пугались ими презираемого и возводили церкви: хлипкие, неумелые, но обжигавшие до боли столь сильной, что перед глазами белело. 

Лорд Вельзевул, преданный дьяволов соратник, цокал языком и посылал в ответ юркие искры. 

А то, что поставили вместо, Люцифер подчас использовал для просушки пергаментов — всё равно не пользовался зловещим стулом по назначению. Не до того было. 

Круги изгнанника-Алигьери Вельзевул с ним обсуждал — обсуждала, для разнообразия — уже в новом теле. В тишине, темноте, пропахшей серой, пеплом и горелыми перьями, они склонились над смертными письменами, по привычке сцепившись передними рогами. И Люцифер слушал своего лорда, постукивая пальцами по карте, как слушал самого себя, подписывая приговоры демонам, людям и ангелам. 

Согласился, уступив чужой деятельной натуре, жужжащей тысячами мушиных крыльев, развалился, довольный, в ледяной неге бездонного озера, дав остыть вечному карающему пламени и объяв холодом старые шрамы от падения. 

За престол свой чёртов, за Ад, за демонов он не волновался. Корону, спускаясь, водрузил Вельзевул на голову. 

Она в долгу не осталась: из уродливого шипастого обруча сделала себе шапку-муху со злыми красными глазами и спустилась в ней к Люциферу. Каблуком прищёлкнула, красуясь. 

Тот хохотал шесть дней, людская земля дрожала и трескалась в первобытном ужасе от его смеха. 

— Как же ты будешь её носить, гроз-зный Сатана? — жужжал издевательский Рой. 

— Оставь себе, мой лорд, — прогудел в ответ Сатана: вальяжный, ленивый и совсем не грозный с инеем поверх щёк. — Невелика потеря. 

Прижилось. 

Века шли, порой поднимался из своих владений Люцифер, проходил по меняющимся коридорам, дружелюбно улыбаясь идеально белыми зубами своим верным подопечным, и трепал особо ретивых тёплой рукой, за которой бушевало смертельное пламя, предупреждая. Он садился на трон так, как садился мудрый учёный за свой рабочий стол: деловито, безо всяких злых умыслов, сосредоточенный и готовый работать. 

И всё же у тех отважных, кто подносил ему документы, неизменно дрожали колени от каждого добродушного взгляда. 

Вельзевул в такие годы отдыхала где-то в Австралии, наблюдала с восторгом гордого родителя, как пожирают вездесущих пауков насланные ею гигантские мухи, приближая экологическую катастрофу, — понятие, которое люди для себя откроют спустя пять скоротечных веков — да смеялась над пируэтами Дагон и её акул, окрашивавших берега алым. А Люциферу она писала письма, и ни в одном и слова не было о работе. 

Конверты владыке всегда подносили в первую очередь. 

Их общее девятикруглое детище было их же общим проклятьем — попробуй покинь его вдвоём хоть на сутки, сгорит же всё адским пламенем. 

Впрочем, в двадцатом веке люди наконец-то придумали офисы, чем Сатана, как оно водится, немедленно воспользовался. 

— Одумайся, Люцифер, — подняла брови Вельзевул, когда великий владыка явился к её трону, как обычный проситель, и опёрся ладонью на стол и склонился к ней, как равный. — Вокруг нас добрая половина не знает, что такое разделение труда. 

— Узнают, — улыбнулся прекрасный Дьявол. — Они всё узнают, мой милый лорд, предоставь это мне. 

Когда Люцифер говорил, бархатный голос его лился самой сладкой песней, за которой хотелось идти, бежать и плыть, за которую хотелось умереть, лишь бы она не прекращалась. 

И демоны пошли за своим красноречивым владыкой, как дети пошли за Гамельнским крысоловом много лет назад. 

Офис из Ада получился потрясающий: с горящими сроками, бесконечными должностями и гнетущей атмосферой отчаяния. 

Вельзевул была в восторге. Люцифер водил её по пахнущим новизной комнатам, в которых или не было нормального кондиционера, или было холоднее, чем в его озере, расправив две пары крыльев и гордо выпятив грудь, как заправский комиссионер, нахваливающий товар. За ними, боязливо озираясь, брели демоны, которым остаточный дурман сладких речей всё ещё туманил разум. 

Оставив за главного Асмодея, в тот день они впервые поднялись на поверхность вдвоём. 

Ничего не поменялось, небеса не изошли кровью, несчётные орды тёмных тварей не поднялись из-под земли — они были слишком заняты своей новой работой. Лишь двое никому не знакомых господ появились рядом с небольшим английским городком будто бы из воздуха, одетые с иголочки. 

Вельзевул коснулась кончиками пальцев пиджака Люцифера, и тот преувеличенно галантно согнул руку, положив её ладонь себе на сгиб локтя. 

— Пройдёмся, мой лорд? 

— Тобою же заклинаю, только не забалтывай никого. 

— Почему? — картинно изумился первый гордец. — Тебе не понравилась моя прекрасная Франция? 

Вельзевул понравилась. Адскому князю — нет. 

— У нас столько душ даже в потоп не было. 

Посмеиваясь: разреженным гудением и басовитым рокотом — они направились к цветным огням, два демона, заинтересованно глядящие на людские причуды и что-то шепчущие друг другу на давно умерших языках. 

Ах, показать бы поборникам массовой религиозной культуры то, чем они угрожают неверным — ну хоть третий круг, там всё довольно прилично, думала порой Вельзевул. Не ради сотворения себе доброго образа — увольте, зачем им такая глупость, нет — а ради одного только выражения лиц их главных святош. 

Вельзевул было бы стыдно много веков бояться и истерически избегать того, что в итоге превратилось в офис. Впрочем, новая работа пошла демонам на пользу, эффективность заметно повысилась — Люцифер умел мотивировать своих славных подопечных. 

Ад претерпел множество изменений сквозь века, и ещё больше их ему предстояло претерпеть. 

И Вельзевул знала, что когда это время придёт, они снова встанут к одному штурвалу вдвоём: Люцифер — чтобы править, Вельзевул — чтобы указывать ему дорогу. 

И когда у него устанут руки, она перехватит бесконечно вращающееся колесо и доверит ему их единственный компас.


End file.
